Blood of my Blood, Heart of my Heart
by B70k3n-H34rt3d
Summary: In a surprise twist, InuYasha decides to wish to become a human on the Shikon no Tama. While everyone is very happy, the complications that come after send them on a new quest-to save Kagome’s soul!
1. Surprising Wish

Kagome still couldn't get the battle out of her mind. She could still feel Naraku's hair choking her, watching as her friends lay dying around her. Miroku had taken poison in his Wind Tunnel, and lay prone in Sango's lap. Kohaku's body lay beside her, and Kirara guarded her back, although she was severely injured. Shippo and Myoga were gone, hiding in Kaede's village where they would be safe. Koga also lay dead, torn almost to pieces by Naraku for his shards, although he and Inuyasha had managed to kill Kanna and Kagura before he was killed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the only ones still able to fight, but could do nothing while Naraku used her as a shield.

Kagome had begun to pass out from lack of air when out of no where Inuyasha had come, slicing through the hair and Naraku. It had taken one of her purifying arrows and the Wind Scar to injure him. They had done all they could, but he was still alive, still recovering…

Than Kikyo had shown up. She'd taken what was left of Naraku and wrapped it in a cocoon, one made of the souls keeping her body alive. Then, spinning this web of her soul, the ground had torn beneath her, and they'd both been sucked into hell.

Even more surprising had been Sesshoumaru, who had not only shown up to help fight Naraku, but had used Tensaiga to bring Kohaku, Koga and even Kagura back to life. Kagura had thanked everyone for freeing her from Naraku, and had promised to leave them be.

Kagome still didn't know what to think of the whole thing. The group had recovered the last shards, and had taken three days to recuperate. Now Kagome sat under the god tree, fusing the shards into the complete Shikon no Tama.

Everyone watched her closely, guarding her. Only the original five some was left, but Kagome was secretly glad. As the Jewel finally settled into a whole, Kagome held it in front of her, showing it to her friends. She'd thought a lot about what to do with the Jewel, but as her eyes locked with Inuyasha, the hanyou she secretly loved, she knew what she had to do.

She had to give him what he wanted. She had to let him become a full-fledged demon.

"Inuyasha, take it. You saved me, you fought beside us, and you deserve it. You can finally become a full-fledged demon." Kagome tried to force herself not to cry, but it was hard. Sango and Miroku gasped, but didn't say anything. She didn't know if he'd remember her, but she wanted to make him happy. If she could love him as a half-demon, she could love him as a full demon, right? And maybe, since his father had loved a human, he might even… but she wouldn't hope for that.

Inuyasha took the Jewel carefully, and searched Kagome's eyes. He had heard what she said, but he could tell that wasn't what she really wanted. He thought back on his childhood, and what he truly wanted. All this time he had thought he wanted to be a full demon, but what he really wanted was to be accepted, and loved for who he was. 'I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha'. Kagome had said that. And she had meant it. All he really wanted now was to find love and acceptance. He knew what he would wish for, and he knew it would surprise everyone.

"I wish, with all my heart and soul… to become fully human, and live with Kagome." He blushed crimson at admitting that, but he wanted to be specific so he wouldn't be screwed over.

Pink light flashed from the Jewel, radiating into him. He could feel his blood begin to boil, and then felt as the demon blood in him left, being replaced by human blood. He felt his nails shorten, his ears transforming into small human ears, and his strength diminishing. He couldn't see or hear anything, and everything burned, but he was happy.

What seemed like an eternity later, but could only have been seconds, he looked down at the body he'd seen once a month for so many years. This was his new body, forever. He started to turn, wanting to see his friends' reactions, when he heard Kagome scream.

He whirled around, expecting to see some evil demon attacking her, or Naraku suddenly back to life, looking for the jewel. The surprise he got when he turned sent him falling on his ass.

Kagome stood there, slitted golden eyes wide, her clawed hands pulling down on two large white-furred dog ears. Her silver-white hair was flapping in the breeze. Then she fainted, just as all four of them, Shippo included, came running to help her.

* * *

Kagome had a splitting headache. Everything was very confused, too. She smelled sounds and emotions, tasting things that brought images into her mind, and everything was so loud! Her temper flared, and she just getting ready to get up and kill whoever was making the noise when she stopped to think. 

Why am I so angry? I'm never this angry, even around Inuyasha!

Then she remembered. Inuyasha's surprising wish, then the burning pain throughout her body… then white hair and ears! Had she switched bodies with Inuyasha?!

She jumped to her feet and immediately regretted it, as her jump sent her right into the ceiling. She landed with a series of curses she'd never uttered aloud before, and hen cursed again for her short temper. When she opened her eyes and looked to her friends, the first thing she noticed was Inuyasha in human form. He was so gorgeous! Oh, but she had more important things to think about.

Looking down at herself, the first thing she noticed was that she was definitely in a female body, and in her own cloths. A significantly toned and shaped female body, but that wasn't so bad. She lifted her silver-white hair up with one hand, only to notice the claws they ended with. Claws? White hair? She checked again to find big fuzzy and probably white dog ears on her head. She probably had gold eyes and fangs, too. Great.

"Inuyasha." She said sweetly, almost too sweetly. He ducked down, and she could still imagine how he would look as a hanyou at that moment, like a frightened dog flinching from an upraised hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed. Then she regretted it. The noise ringed in her ears, worsening her headache. Inuyasha just paled and looked to Miroku and Sango for help.

"Kagome, we believe when Inuyasha made his wish, the Shikon no Tama needed to remove Inuyasha's demon blood, and replace it with human blood… so it switched ours for his. dog ears on her head. Great.

"Kagome, we believe when Inuyasha made his wish, the Shikon no Tama needed to remove Inuyasha's demon blood, and replace it with human blood… so it switched yours for his. You inherited Inuyasha's demon blood, and he inherited your Miko blood. You've effectively switched roles… err, sort of."

"What he means is that you're a half-demon now, Kagome, and Inuyasha has some i minor /i spiritual powers. At least, he can sense the Shikon no Tama and some types of barriers. Cleansing arrows I have yet to see." Sango said. Inuyasha just continued to stare at the floor.

'Kagome is going to kill me' Inuyasha thought. He certainly hadn't meant for this to happen. He knew she'd be upset when she woke up, but he'd never heard her swear before. There was something about her personality that just wasn't right. She didn't feel pure anymore.

That's when it hit him. She was half-_demon _now. The demon blood would make her quick-tempered, arrogant, self-centered… as annoying as he knew he could be in demon form. Granted, he had grown up with the blood, and so those _were_ his normal personality traits, but on Kagome, they seemed out o place.

"Oh no, how will I get home? I can't go home like this. What will mom say? What will Grandpa say? What will Souta say? Actually, Souta would think this is cool, but still. What am I going to do?" Kagome was pacing, her nerves shot, and Inuyasha knew she was dangerous like this. She wasn't used to her new reflexes, her new senses, her new personality, and she could easily hurt someone. It was time to get her out of the village, and teach her some control.

A/N- Wow, this is fun! I'll see you ltr!


	2. Temper's Flare

"NO! You're supposed to land _in_ the tree! Goddamnit Kagome, couldn't you have inherited my balance and control too?!" Inuyasha was annoyed, frustrated, and worried. Kagome was still as clumsy and _female_ as she'd always been, but with her new senses, that wasn't safe. He'd been a half-demon all his life, had learned control from his first breath, but Kagome was lazy. That was it, really; she didn't want to learn these things. She was lazy, stubborn, and arrogant, and Inuyasha wanted to bang heads,

And he was scared. He didn't have any of his demon powers anymore, and he felt like he was walking blind and deaf. He kept being startled by people since he wasn't used to his inferior human senses, and Miroku had taken it upon himself to sneak up on Inuyasha and scare the wits out of him on a regular basis. Sango, Miroku and even Shippo kept trying to watch out for him like he was weak, but he was stronger now then most humans, even without his demon strength.

And Kagome didn't seem to care for him. She ranted and raved at him, and sometimes she would cry and whine about her new form, but she never once mentioned what he had said when making his wish, or even seemed to realize what he had given up to be with her. He was feeling very cheated, uncared for, and lonely.

"Well, I'm trying jackass. How am I supposed to land on a branch this small and not fall? God, you are such jerk Inuyasha! Why do you have to be so insensitive?" Kagome looked like she was ready to kill him or cry, and he gave up.

"Alright, let's go back to the village; we'll work on this in the morning or something. Just calm down, alright?"

Kagome was feeling frustrated and guilty. She couldn't control her temper, and she kept getting angry with Inuyasha. She knew he didn't deserve it, she knew he was trying to help her, but she didn't want to train or get used to this body, she wanted to get rid of it!

She was also in a perpetual bad mood. No matter what she did, no matter how much she tried to stay calm, she would get upset with somebody and yell, and she hated herself for it. Miroku didn't even grope her anymore, since she nearly took his hand off, and Shippo wasn't sleeping in her sleeping bag with her. She just wanted to go home, but without the jewel, she could never come back, and that meant she'd never be human again. She wasn't ready to give up hope for becoming human again.

Kagome was scared of Inuyasha, though. She didn't understand why he decided to become human. She was afraid to ask, afraid to find out that he really cared about her. They couldn't be together because she was going home once she was human, and there was nothing she could do about that. She had a life and family to go home to, school to finish, friends to spend time with. She couldn't stay here with Inuyasha and the others, she just couldn't.

Kagome got off the ground and sprinted back towards the village. Maybe Granny Kaede had found a way to make her human.

* * *

"I'm sorry child, I have discovered nothing. I will need more time to unearth a way to return you to normal.

Reversing the effects of the jewel isn't impossible, I'm sure of it." Kaede was sitting by the fire, perfectly happy, and Kagome was furious. Furious at Kaede for taking so long, furious at Inuyasha for training her so hard, and furious at her friends for being afraid of her. Kagome hated all of them at that moment, and that was all the time it took to let loose.

Inuyasha came running when he heard the crash in Kaede's home, loud enough for even his human ears to hear. He ran into the house to see Kagome advancing on a truly frightened Kaede, who had just pulled an arrow from her quiver and was placing it to her bow as he entered. Kagome had a truly insane look on her face, and Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome, sending the stunned hanyou to the ground, then rolled on top of her back to pin her to the ground. Looking around for something to restrain her with, his eyes fell on the subduing necklace Inuyasha had been wearing for the last two years. Feeling a sense of vengeance, Inuyasha lunged off Kagome to grab that necklace, and spinning around pushed it down onto her neck as she jumped up.

Kagome began to swipe at Inuyasha when he looked her straight in the eye and said two words.

"Kagome, Osuwari!"


	3. New DevilAments

Kagome had been so surprised when Inuyasha tackled her she had simply fallen to the ground without fighting him. She'd stayed stunned until he got up, and then she was mad. Why was he attacking her? What had she done to deserve this treatment? She jumped to her feet, intending to give Inuyasha a beating Naraku couldn't match, when something was shoved roughly over her neck. She stood there in mid strike for a few seconds, before she heard Inuyasha's words.

Understanding dawned as she felt the weight of the subduing charm pull her to the ground. Along with knocking the breath from her for a moment, it gave her the chance to stop and think. What was going on?

"Inuyasha. I… please leave. I need some time alone." Kagome said quietly, trying to get her anger in check. Seeing Inuyasha made her blood boil, and not just in anger, at that moment, and she wanted to be away from him.

Inuyasha helped Kaede to her feet, and the both left with one weary eye on her. As soon as she couldn't hear their footsteps any longer, she lifted herself from the dusty ground.

And she cried.

* * *

Inuyasha doubled back once Kaede was with Sango and returned to check on Kagome. He made sure not to make any noise coming up to the cottage, since she might take it for an attack. Or she might just attack him anyway.

As he neared the cottage, he saw Kirara go into the cottage ahead of him. He hid underneath a window at first, hoping to discover what she was up to, when he heard her crying. Peeking into the building, He saw Kagome sitting against a wall, knees to her face, her arms hugging them close, her body shaking with racking sobs. Her long hair covered her face, and Inuyasha discovered that he felt like holding her and comforting her.

Was this what being human was about, emotions and social contact? He'd never noticed it on the new moon, but he craved contact with his new friends now in a way he never had as a half-demon. He felt more patient, more caring and forgiving, because loosing them was that much scarier now.

Then there was love. Despite the fact that Kagome didn't seem to care for him, he continued to love her. That feeling warped and changed leapt and spun, but never went away. It was no longer a need to protect and claim that made him love her, but a need to comfort and nourish, to care for her.

But she was miserable right now. Never mind that she had tried to kill Kaede, to kill him, moments before. Never mind that she had sent him away, he forgave her as soon as he heard those sobs. There was more to this then anyone could understand.

And maybe, just maybe, he was to blame, how could he expect her to love when he had changed her so much. So it wasn't on purpose, he was still indirectly responsible for how she was now. And hadn't he hated being half-demon? He'd worked relentlessly for a way to become a full demon, not just to settle for half-demon.

Maybe she wouldn't work because she didn't want to be a half-demon, and thought if she didn't learn it would go away.

"Kirara? I want to go home. I miss Mom, Souta, and Grandpa. I miss my friends and the shrine, and being a normal girl. I want to go on a real date, go to a nice High School, and eat at WacDonalds like everyone else. But I don't want to go like this, and I don't want to loose my friends. I want to be able to see everybody whenever I want and to watch Shippo grow up and… and see Inuyasha, discover how he really feels. I'm so afraid of this body, of him, of-"

When Inuyasha heard her talk about him, his foot slipped, and he fell half-way through the window. Kagome jumped up, bearing her claws, and Inuyasha looked into her eyes for a moment.

He'd never been so afraid in all his life.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I hardly think Lady Kagome's earlier behavior warrants such an extreme measure. I never remember us tying you up when you were angry, although I must admit she makes a lovely picture." Miroku's dry voice had a hint of curiosity in it, but Inuyasha ignored it.

Kagome lay in the center of the room, hands and feet bound, glaring murderously at Inuyasha. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were all seated around her; but Sango had to hold Shippo, who kept trying to go to Kagome and free her.

"Miroku, will you shut up?" Inuyasha spat, and then looked back at Kagome. He hated seeing her like this, but he knew it was necessary. They'd probably agree once he told them what he'd seen. But would Kagome ever forgive him for this?

"Alright, I know what you guys are probably thinking, but this is a bit different from the problem with Kaede. There's more going on here then we realized. When I came to check on Kagome, I made some noise and…" Inuyasha looked at each of his friends in turn, hoping they'd believe him. "Kagome was transforming. She was becoming the mindless demon I became without Tetsaiga. She's beginning to change… and it's all my fault."

Inuyasha had never really felt like crying before this, but right then, with all his guilt and fear, one tear fell to land on his cheek, and he looked away from his friends, Kagome, everyone.

Then he ran. Ran from the cottage, from the village, all the way to the God tree. He lumbered up into the tree and perched there, wanting to scream, cry, or hit something. Kagome hated him, his friends would blame him, and in the end, after everything they had gone through, all the things they'd survived, he would loose Kagome to the demon blood he'd been so proud of all his life.

He sat there for awhile wallowing in that guilt, but self-pity wasn't really in his nature, no matter what form he took. He knew he would fight for his friends and Kagome until there was nothing left for him to give, and this problem was just another enemy. They would fight it as they had fought all the others, and triumph, just as they had before. He simply had to believe he would win.

At just about that time Miroku showed up underneath the God tree, and stood there looking up at him. Silently Inuyasha jumped down beside his friend, and refrained from flinching when the monk laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the hand off, and turned to his good friend.

"We'll beat this, like we beat Naraku. No one will take Kagome away from me, not even Kagome herself."

A/N: sorry it's taken so long, having comp probs. I just got this new laptop, and its my first time using windows. I'm used to using Macs, but unfortunately Macs aren't what school uses. See you later!!


End file.
